Garagara Aniki
by Anenchi
Summary: Sekuel Gara-gara Hujan. Warning: HARD LEMON, PWP, YAOI. Tidak suka jangan baca..


Saya balik lagiii! Dengan lemon lagii! *digebuk*

Ini sekuel dari fic saya yang dulu, Gara-gara hujan. Dan tetep pake lemon.

Maaf kalo ga asyik, alur berantakan, banyak typo, dan nggak asem sama sekali.

Maaf juga kalo semisal ceritanya ada yang merasa mirip sama ini. Tapi ini murni dari otak mesum saya.. u_u

Semoga sukaaa!

#

**Disclaimer**: Semoga om Masashi Kishimoto jadi fudan akut *plakk*

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, ItaDei

**Rating**: M+

**Warning**: HARD LEMON, PWP (maybe), Boys love, Shounen-ai, SemeUke, BoyXBoy, Sesame jenis, Yaoi. Typo. OOC. Lebih banyak dialog. Alur berantakan. Dll...

Ada warningnya kan? Jadi yang tidak suka jangan baca lho yah *cling*

#

**-Gara-gara Aniki-**

#

**SASUKE POV**

-01.30 am. Kamar Sasuke-

"Ugh.."

"Mmhhh..."

"Dobe, bangun dulu."

"Mhh..."

"Dobe, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu sebentar. Aku mau pipis," kataku seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya padaku yang sangat kencang.

Entah kenapa kalau kami tidur bersama selalu seperti ini. Aku dianggapnya seperti guling. Bukannya aku tidak suka, sangat suka malah. Aku bisa melihat wajah damainya, mengelus rambutnya, bahkan menciumi wajahnya. Tetapi yang aku tidak suka adalah pelukannya yang terlalu kencang. Belum lagi kalau air liurnya menetes di bajuku. Dan sekarang aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya untuk melepaskan HIV ku (Hasrat Ingin Vivis).

"Dobe..." aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Mhh.. nyam..."

Oh, tidak. Pelukannya semakin erat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kucium saja bibirnya dan kulumat supaya tidak bisa bernapas. Dan benar, dia muai meronta-ronta dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan diri dan berhasil. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Fiuh... leganya.

"Ehm.." aku berdehem kecil. Kurasakan kerongkonganku kering. Aku berniat menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kulangkahkan kakiku sepelan mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Naruto. Sebelum keluar aku melihat Naruto sekilas.

Ya ampun... mau tidur mau bangun tetap saja hiperaktif. Bayangkan saja, kasur berukuran king size dikuasainya sendiri. Kalau saja dia sehiperaktif itu jika berciuman. Ah, sudahlah... Aku menutup pintunya perlahan dan menuju ke dapur.

#

Akhirnya kerongkonganku tidak kering lagi. Aku segera menuju ke kamarku dan melanjutkan kerja sampinganku sebagai guling Naruto. Saat tengah berjalan, aku mendengar suara rintihan lagi. Hantukah itu? Ini masih malam, dan kemungkinan itu pasti ada. Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Untung saja lampu rumah ini tidak pernah dimatikan saat malam hari. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku. Karena sepi, aku jadi bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"Uhh... emhh..."

Tunggu, itu bukan suara rintihan tapi suara desahan. Ah, pasti itu suara Dei-nii yang sedang begituan dengan Aniki. Aku lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar Aniki. Sesampainya di sana aku semakin mendengar jelas desahan itu.

"Ngh... ah... ngh..."

Aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya. Kubuka pintunya perlahan. Sial! pintunya dikunci. Gagal sudah acaraku melihat adegan panas secara cuma-cuma. Tunggu dulu..

Aku melihat ke atas pintu. Bingo! Ada celah cukup lebar di situ. Aku segera menuju ruang tv dan mengambil handycam. Siapa tahu ini bisa membuat Naruto agresif seperti tadi. Aku segera kembali ke kamar aniki dan mengambil kursi supaya aku bisa melihatnya dari celah itu. Kuletakkan kursi itu di depan pintu kamar aniki, dan aku naik ke kursi itu. Kuarahkan handycam ke celah itu.

#

**NORMAL POV**

'_Sudah mulai dari tadi rupanya'_ batin Sasuke.

Itachi dan Deidara sedang berciuman dengan Itachi yang berada di atas deidara. Mereka sama-sama sudah tidak memakai apapun. Deidara mengalungkan tangannya di leher Itachi, sedangkan tangan Itachi menggerayangi tubuh Deidara yang menggeliat sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga milik mereka saling bergesekan.

"Mhh..." erang Deidara.

Ciuman Itachi kini turun menuju leher Deidara. Dia menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher pemuda di bawahnya dan puncaknya dia memberikan kissmark pada leher jenjang itu. Ciumannya turun kembali menuju dua tonjolan di dada sang uke berambut pirang panjang itu.

Itachi mengulum dan menggigit-gigit kecil puting yang sudah mengeras itu. Tangannya yang satu memilin dan mencubit-cubit kecil puting kirinya. Setelah puas, dia berpindah pada puting kanan Deidara dan memperlakukannya dengan adil. Tangan yang satunya memijit-mijit milik Deidara yang sudah menegang. Itachi kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan melebarkan kaki Deidara. Dibelainya paha mulus itu hingga menuju selangkangannya. Perlahan Itachi memasukkan milik Deidara ke mulutnya.

"Ita.. kun.. nhh~"

Digerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, sambil memainkan bola-bola menggemaskan itu. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. Deidara mengejang. "Itacihh.. a-kuh.. ngkh.." dan Deidara melepaskan sarinya di mulut Itachi yang langsung di telannya.

"Manis Dei," kata Itachi memandang Deidara yang terengah-engah.

'_Dasar aniki gombal..'_

Itachi lalu mengambil lotion kemudian membalurkannya ke jari-jarinya, dan kembali mencium Deidara dengan ganas. Satu jarinya dia masukkan ke lubang Deidara. Kemudian menyusul jari yang satunya membuat Deidara bergerak gelisah. Jari terakhir dimasukkan, membuat Deidara menggigit bibir Itachi. Itachi menggerakkan tangannya dalam lubang Deidara supaya sedikit lebar.

"Ahh..." Deidara menggeliat nikmat. Ternyata Itachi menyentuh _sweet spot _Deidara. Disentuhnya lagi titik itu berulang-ulang.

"Ja-jangan meng.. uh.. goda.. kuhhh"

"Haha.. gomen-gomen." Itachi lalu mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan.

"Berbaliklah Dei," suruh Itachi. Deidara menurut dan berbalik. Dia menungging dengan menumpu pada tangannya. Itachi meremas pantat Deidara dan menyibaknya sehingga lubangnya terlihat. Dia lalu menjilat lubang Deidara yang membuatnya mendapat tendangan kecil.

'_Apa-apaan sih Aniki? Ayo, Langsung masukkan saja!'_

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Kalau begitu aku masukkan sekarang ya."

"Unn.." Deidara mengangguk.

Itachi mengarahkan miliknya di depan lubang Deidara dan memasukannya perlahan.

"Uh.. Sem.. pit.." kata Itachi menahan nikmat. Dan sekali hentakan Itachi langsung memasukkannya.

"It.. tai.. ugh.." Deidara hampir limbung kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya.

'_Pasti sempit seperti punya Naruto'_

Itachi membiarkan Deidara untuk istirahat sejenak dengan tetap meremas-remas pantat kenyal kekasihnya itu.

"Bergerak, un" suruh Deidara.

Itachi lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Lama-kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat. Milik Deidara pun tak luput dari tangannya.

"Aku hamp.. pir.."

Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan..

CROT..

Deidara mengeluarkan cairannya. Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Dei.. ugh.." dan Itachi mengeluarkan kenikmatannya dengan beberapa kali semprotan di dalam tubuh Deidara. Itachi kemudian melepaskan miliknya dan ambruk di samping Deidara yang tengkurap. Itachi mengubah posisi Deidara menjadi terlentang, terlihat cairan Itachi mengalir dari lubang Deidara. Itachi mengecup bibir Deidara dan Deidara membalas dengan memeluknya.

GUBRAK..

"Apa itu, un?"

"Tidak tahu, paling-paling kucing. Sekarang kita tidur saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Deidara mengangguk.

#

**SASUKE POV**

Ugh... sial. Pakai acara jatuh segala. Aduh, pantatku sakit sekali. Ah, tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan adegan yang hot itu. Akan kutunjukkan pada Naruto lalu aku akan mendapat balasan setimpal.

-Di depan kamar-

BUGH..

Suara apa itu?

Aku segera masuk dan mendapati Naruto berada di lantai sedang mengelus-elus pantatnya. Akupun segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ugh.. aku jatuh Teme. Pantatku sakit sekali," manjanya.

Oh, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau pantatmu yang seksi itu kenapa-napa?

"Kau ini, Kenapa bisa jatuh sih? Padahal tempat tidurnya luas begini," kataku sambil ikut mengelus-elus pantatnya. Hihi.. kesempatan emas.

"Tidak tahu Teme. Kau sih, tidak ada di sebelahku."

"Chk.. dasar Dobe. Ayo sini," kataku sambil menggendongnya kembali ke ranjang cinta kami.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme. Ini juga salahmu tahu. Kau dari mana saja sih?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan gambar yang bagus Dobe," kataku sambil menunjukkan handycam yang kubawa.

"Eeh.. gambar apa Teme? Lihat..lihat..lihat.." katanya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

"Iya-iya."

Aku lalu memperlihatkan hasil menguntitku pada Naruto.

"Hah? Ap-apa ini teme?" tanyanya sambil memandangku kebingungan.

"Sudah lihat saja."

"Ti-tidak mau!" katanya sambil menjauh dariku. Tetapi aku langsung menariknya kembali dan merangkulnya supaya tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dan setelah beberapa lama aku berusaha akhirnya dia mau melihatnya.

Aku melirik Naruto melalui ekor mataku. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya meremas pahaku. Dan kulihat tangannya yang satu membelai miliknya sendiri yang mulai menegang meskipun masih tertutup boxernya.

"Sash.."

Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bernafsu. Berhasil! Tanpa babibu lagi langsung ku matikan handycam itu dan menaruhnya di meja. Aku kembali ke ranjang dan melihat Naruto tengah berbaring dan menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Benar-benar hiperaktif bukan? Aku membuka bajuku lalu segera menindihnya dan melepaskan bajunya hingga kini kami sama-sama polos.

"Mmm..."

Dia menarik leherku dan mencium bibirku dengan ganasnya, melumatnya dengan penuh napsu. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidahku menikmati segala yang ada di dalamnya. Lidah kami saling beradu, melumat, menghisap satu sama lain sehingga saliva kami saling tercampur.

Tanganku yang bebas tidak hanya diam. Ku raba tubuhnya hingga tak ada barang sejengkal pun yang terlewati. Kulit tubuh kami yang bersentuhan menimbulkan rasa yang lain. Tanganku berhenti di tonjolan kembar milik Naruto. Ku pilin dan ku cubit-cubit kecil sehingga membuatnya menggeliat dan tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahku. Ciumanku kini turun menuju leher sehingga Naruto bisa mendesah bebas. Ku jilat bekas kemerahan yang belum hilang beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Akh.."

Kugigit kembali sehingga bekas itu tampak jelas kembali. Tanganku yang memanja kedua puting Naruto tergantikan oleh lidahku. Ku hisap dan sesekali ku gigit sehingga membuatnya bergerak penuh gairah.

"Sasuke~ cep-ah! Aku sudah ti-ngh dak tahan lagihh..." rengeknya padaku.

Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Sabar Dobe. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."

#

-Bersambung-

#

Eyaaaahh...

Bersambung dulu yah? Soalnya lemon chap depan mungkin bakalan panjang banget! Hohohoo..

Betewe, fic gaje ini mau dilanjutin atau tidak? Sesuai permintaan reader aja sih ^^

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fic saya ini. maaf kalo tidak memuaskan.

Makasih juga buat yg udah review Gara-gara Hujan:

*Himawari Ichinomiya, Rhie chan Aoi Sora, Red Apple-sama, .VIP, UchiNami N'arumi, Ikha Fujoshi Akut, mechakucha no aoi neko, L L L, Orange Naru, Arisu Amano, Arisa Adachi, SASUDOBE, Aoi Lawlight, FujoshiLove Yaoi, Namikaze Hanaan, Fi Suki Suki, NaruEls, Okumura Arale, Elysia Cyra, Uzumaki uzumaki, ZeeEruAru, KyouyaxCloud, Ana-Rhyan, ShiroiinGeL, Haniko Gushiken, DesyFujoYaoi, LucyFarron.*

Makasiiihhh~ *nebar duit*


End file.
